The present invention relates to the field of power distribution in computer systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to an alternating current (AC) power distribution system.
One known approach used for distributing power from a power source to components on a computer system is the direct current (DC) power distribution system. The DC power distribution system typically includes a main power supply, voltage regulator modules, and connectors that couple the main power supply to the voltage regulator modules. The main power supply converts low frequency (approximately 50-60 Hz) AC power received from the power source into DC power. The main power supply then converts the DC power into high frequency AC power. The high frequency AC power is then stepped down, converted back to DC power, and filtered before being transmitted along a connector to a voltage regulator module corresponding to a component on the computer system. At the voltage regulator module (VRM), the DC power is converted to AC power, stepped down, converted to DC power and filtered before being delivered to a component on the computer system.
A drawback of the DC distribution system was that it imposed dual conversion on the power conversion chain. Dual power conversion added complexity as well as cost and parts-count to the distribution system. Furthermore, the dual power conversion reduced the efficiency of the distribution system. In addition, today""s computer systems are being designed with more stringent power specifications. These specifications require increased slew rates (change of current over time). Current DC distribution systems have experienced difficulties in reliably supporting these requirements.
Additionally, the VRMs monitor the power output and regulates the power within the VRMs requiring controllers in the VRMs. Since each VRM has their own controller, the system does not have a centralized controller to regulate output power further adding complexity and circuitry. Another drawback of the known approach is that power to the processor is static and does not vary depending upon the power needs of the processor.
A method for distributing power in an electronic system includes receiving power at a system power supply, converting the power into alternating current (AC) signal components at multiple frequencies, and transmitting the converted AC signal components at multiple frequencies to multiple voltage regulator modules (VRM) in the electronic system.